epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesome Betterhero/Danny Fenton vs Ichigo Kurosaki (Awesome Rap Battles)
In the third Awesome Rap Battle, we have Danny Fenton, Amity Park's ghost fighter, against Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami, to see which teen is better at fighting ghosts. Battle Both rappers start in their human forms. Danny Fenton We'll know the better Ghostbuster when the savior of Amity Fights this punk whose show was only good in Soul Society I'll Tucker you in, in a bed of your own salt Over your anime getting Baraggan'd before reaching Yhwach Young Danny Fenton stays fresh and makes good out of bad While your best friend is a cold hundred-year-old nag I sing it hot enough to leave you burning like Ember Her crowd will cheer my name and declare me the winner Gotta have the Hart, man, and the slick hairstyle But it's pretty clear you haven't seen a good barber in a while A world where Itchy Goat wins is a world unseen Deliver you a Fen-ton of wounds, call me Byakuya Kuchiki I'm an action-packed young blood, with the chill of Frostbite I rise higher than the moon, but it's still your Fright Night What's "Bleach" even supposed to mean? Your series shouldn't even exist When half the time, you rip off Cloud Strife, and half the time, you're powerless Ichigo Kurosaki I'm not a fan, Dan, of your attempt to diss Your verse is like a ghost; not solid and completely lifeless Just you're like a ghost of me. You've got none of my hype You'll hide behind your weakling friends when Strawberry's raps get ripe I've got a hottie after me. Paulina gives you the slip And you had to settle for a fashionless reject from KISS Now take those glowing green eyes of yours and watch this As I Hollow out your head like one of Box Ghost's boxes I make Arrancar and Espada wish they were on vacation You punch around green blobs and call it an occupation I'll dub you Sōsuke Aizen and fend off your invasion I'm the freshest strawberry. You're like a dried up raisin When it gets Mostly Ghostly, I Fullbring on the hurt Karakura's coolest kid smacks you into the dirt I'll can up this Dan and let him know to his face He's not the first lost soul I've had to put in their place Danny goes into his ghost form. Ichigo goes into his Soul Reaper form. Danny Phantom You shouldn't get in my zone when this ghost gets going Soar right over your needle head and keep things flowing Your raps go straight through me. You're Juji-sure to fail Screaming lyrics out loud like a Ghostly Wail You fire sword beams? That's it? My ghost powers smother Take your black dress to a funeral and mourn your dead mother My D stands for "domination", so if I were you, I'd can it Bow down to your owner. This is Phantom's planet Ichigo Kurosaki I'll cleave you in half! I'm a lyrical butcher Soul Reaping the benefits of cutting you out of the picture Moving like a Getsuga, there's no limit where I can take you Even your parents spend their time trying to unmake you This ghost ain't the least bit spooky, yet he'll get a scare Knowing he's a taller Timmy Turner with grandpa hair You think you're dominating me? I say your D stands for "done" Cause I burnt you so hard, you'll need some Danny Phan-TUMS! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! AWE. '''SOME. RAP BATTLES!' Who won? Danny Phantom Ichigo Kurosaki hint for next battle: ''Choke him out with my ears till he's seeing Seven Stars Trivia *The Danny render was done by Tailzkipzigona, and the Ichigo render was done by CrystalPonyArt7669 (both from DeviantArt). Category:Blog posts